


My Little Sheep

by jbug630



Category: MLQC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbug630/pseuds/jbug630
Summary: My first work.  I really enjoyed creating it so more to come!  I very much welcome feedback.  It helps me improve!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	My Little Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> My first work. I really enjoyed creating it so more to come! I very much welcome feedback. It helps me improve!

"I'm beat!" I whined walking into my apartment after my date with Gavin.

"We did do a lot of walking." Gavin said kneeling down to slip off his shoes. "Maybe next time," he reached out, wrapping his hand around my ankle "You should go with flats instead." He grinned up at me, carefully slipping off first one heel then the other.

"I was trying to look nice for you. “I mumbled sheepishly, looking away.

He chuckled "You always look good to me."

I didn't think he would hear me! I felt heat starting to rise in my cheeks. "I'll go make us some tea to get us warmed up." I nearly shouted trying desperately to hide my flushed face. I spun around to race to the kitchen, but my poor footing sent me stumbling through the doorway. I fell, landing hard on my hands and knees but Gavin was at my side in seconds worry written across his brow.

"You ok? You didn't hit your head, did you?“ Taking my face in his hands, he started looking me over for injuries.

"No, my head is fine but I'm sure my knees will bruise up pretty good." I joked trying my best to cover my embarrassment. Suddenly I felt myself swept up into the air, strong arms holding me close. I threw my arms around his neck in shock with a squeak.

"It's alright. I've got you." he says soothing as he carried me over to the kitchen counter to carefully sit me down. "Let me get some ice. Just stay put." I sat there as I was told, legs dangling, feeling very much like a child. So much for him seeing me as a woman. I had done my best today to encourage the idea, but I just blew it all. Coming back with an ice pack wrapped in a towel, he starts to inspect my knees which are already turning an angry purple. He gently placed the ice to one of my legs and I hissed through my teeth. "I'm sorry. Did that hurt?"

"No, just cold."

"Then let me try this instead." he said as he bent over to lay a sweet kiss on first one knee, then the other. My eyes shot open and I clamped a hand over my mouth blushing like crazy. The kisses are slow, gentle, almost reverent. After the second side, however, he starts to pepper feather light kisses slowly down my leg to the ankle and back up again. Not stopping at my knee, the kisses slowly start to climb. With slight pressure from his large hands he starts to spread to my legs working kisses into my inner thigh. I couldn't help but stare as he continued his journey, his eyes closed. I could feel heat pooling low in my belly as I started to get hot. That heat leaking into my panties. He had lost himself in what he was doing. I kept quiet, afraid I'd break this spell and wake up from this beautiful dream. I wanted more. As the kisses worked higher my breath came faster until I could feel is breath on the damp fabric covering my aching core. I let my head tilt back as a moan slipped past my lips. That was all it took to pop the bubble we were in and bring him crashing back down to earth.

His eyes shot open in panic as he came face to face with my spread legs giving him a full view of my soaked panties. He fell backwards landing on his ass, turning the darkest shade of red I had ever seen, before scrambling up and turning his back to me. "I. Am. So. Sorry. I am so sorry! I have NO idea what I was doing and that is no excuse but, please, if you could ever forgive me” he said dropping his head.

"Gavin, stop." I said straightening myself out. "There is nothing to forgive."

"But I almost... if I hadn't stopped..."

"I would have stopped you if I didn't want it too." I said trying to soothe him. "If you don't want to that's fine. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner. I'm just as at fault as you." I said dejectedly.

"NO! No, I didn't mean it like that!" he exclaimed spinning around, waving his hands frantically. I couldn't help but notice the sizable bulge straining at the front of his pants.

My cheeks reddened as I whispered, "So you wanted it too?"

He looked confused for a moment before looking down, realizing where my eyes had landed. He spun back around trying to adjust himself before giving up the losing battle. Running his hands through his hair in frustration he placed his hands on his hips and sighed.

"It's not that I don't want to. God knows I do". I saw his neck flush, the color creeping up to his ears, but he took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted our first time together to be perfect for you. The first time I make love to you should be music and candles and flowers and...and a bed! Not just me tossing you on the kitchen counter and doing what I just did." He muttered, looking down at his feet and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry" he said quietly.

He was being so hard on himself and it was breaking my heart. The corners of my eyes started to prick. "As long as it was with you, it would be perfect." A tear slowly tracked down my cheek as he looked back over his shoulder in surprise. He mussed his hair again, running his hand down his face, before long strides carried him back to wrap his arms around me while he kissed the tear away before gently claiming my lips. I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. His hands start to wonder. One traveling down to the small of my back, the other to the back of my head to tangle in my hair. He pulled me closer to deepen the kiss, tracing his tongue along my lower lip seeking entrance. I parted my lips letting my tongue peek out in invitation. They soon met exploring and tasting each other. He groaned, grinding against me, making sure I knew how much he needed this. I wrapped my legs around his waist in answer.

I broke the kiss with a breathy whisper "I may not have everything you want to make things perfect, but I do have a bed". That was all he needed to hear. Gripping my thighs, he picked me up walking resolutely to the bedroom to gently place me on the bed before pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor.

"So where should we start?" he mumbled, shifting nervously.

"I'll start by matching you." I stood up unbuttoning my blouse as he stepped over to guide it over my shoulders to drop at our feet before burying his face at the base of my neck. He worked slowly across my shoulder before dipping down to my collar bone, being overly careful not to leave marks. I sighed as I ran my fingers through his soft hair, his hands ghosting down my sides to grip my hips. I pulled his face up to kiss along his jaw. He hummed as I made my way up to his ear to whisper, "Can I pay you back?" as I dropped my hands, loosening his belt and unbuttoning his pants.

"Pay me back for what?" He sounded confused as his zipper came undone and his pants dropped to his ankles.

"For the kitchen." I purred as I ran my nails across his chest coming to rest on the scar that fell across his collar bone. I gently traced it with my tongue before running my hands down perfect abs. I kneeled before him drawing my fingers down the lines that lead into his navy boxer briefs. He shivered. I stroked his firm length through the thin fabric pulling another moan as he watched me kiss the tip already leaking, the dark spot continuing to spread. I tugged at his waistband. "Should we take these off?"

His breath caught in his throat, but he nodded, slipping his thumbs in the elastic and pulling them down to free his full length. I had to admit, he was impressive and a bit intimidating. He twitched from the cool air as I wrapped a hand around his cock, giving it a few test pumps before flicking my tongue across the tip to taste his mix of salt and musk. I carefully took the tip into my mouth and started a slow in and out rhythm. 

"God your mouth is warm." He groaned as I started to take him deeper. I felt him place a shaking hand on my head to slow me down. I looked up to see his eyes closed, lashes trembling as he took deep steadying breaths. I popped my lips off him, making him look down just in time to lock eyes with me as I slid my tongue from his base to his tip while gently cupping and giving his balls a firm squeeze. I took him in my mouth again taking him as deep into my throat as I could. My nose pressing into coarse hair. I hummed as I pulled back lightly grazing my teeth along the underside of his shaft when he suddenly jerked.

"Wait! Wait, we need to stop!" I jumped back, worried I had hurt him, but he seemed to sense my concern. "I just need a moment. It was feeling too good. I almost came but I didn't want to finish. Not just yet." He took my hand, pulling me in for another heated kiss. His tongue twirled with mine as he pushed closer, angling me towards the bed, backing me up until my legs hit the bed forcing me to sit. Pressing me to lay down on the bed he tugged at the pink lace of my bra. "Can we lose this?"

I nodded for him this time, arching my back so he could unhook it before he tossed it aside to smile down at me. "You really are just so beautiful you know."

"Do you have to say that?" I covered my face as my cheeks turn crimson only to have him peel my hands away.

"Hey, eyes on me. I want to be able to see your face." He ran a thumb across my lip, and I nipped at it. His golden eyes flashed. "Now. I. Owe. You." He punctuated each word with a kiss down my ribs, knowing full well I was deathly ticklish there.

"What for?" I giggled.

"You have given me so much more than I have given you." He busied himself with my skirt, shimmying it over my hips and off my body. Running kisses down my stomach and across my hips, he pushed my knees apart as he smirked. "I didn't even finish what I started back there." He brought his face up to mine. Fingertips grazed damp lace. "I can smell you from here." He claimed my lips as he starts to slide them up and down my heated slit making me squirm.

"Gavin, I need more." I whisper against his lips.

"Just let me take care of you."

Kneeling between my legs he tugs me to the edge of the bed to slide the bit of lace separating us off, tossing them away. He runs a thumb up my folds, finding my aching nub. He starts slowly circling, making my legs twitch with each rotation. I could feel a wet spot forming under me as I watched his head dip down. He ran his tongue up one side and down the other, sucking as he goes, before plunging in between my folds. I arched my back in pleasure as he used long strokes followed by quick flicks on my clit. My fingers ran through his hair and he hummed, the vibration driving me mad. He wrapped his hands around to grab my ass pulling me closer so he could taste me deeper. I cried out getting closer to my limit but stuck on the edge. My mind started to get hazy. The only thing it could process was the activity between my thighs. He came up for air, crawling back up my body to rest his throbbing head at my entrance. I needed him inside me desperately and I clawed at his back. He rested his forehead on mine. "Shit..."

"What's wrong?" He mumbled something but my fuzzy brain couldn't catch it. "What?"

"I don't have any condoms." he said meekly.

"You’re not stopping... "

"But it's not safe to continue is it? It would be irresponsible for me to push further. I wouldn't want you to end up in a tight spot." He was worried about me, but I was having none of it.

"You don't have to worry about that. I'm on birth control. I am safe. I just need this, I need you." He let out a breath he had been holding.

"Thank God. I was going to be really embarrassed if I had to excuse myself to your bathroom to take care of this." He ground his cock against my clit. Still felt like heaven but still not enough.

He was being so sweet, so gentle. It was pure...agony! Everything he was doing to my body felt amazing, but he was touching me like a glass figurine. Like I will shatter if he pushes me to hard. I'm made of stronger stuff than that. Unable to take the light hand anymore, I put all my strength into pushing him off of me and into his back. I quickly straddle his hips so he can't get back up. I could feel his hardened cock rubbing against my ass as he looked up at me stunned and speechless. I lean over him staring into his wide honeyed eyes before nuzzling his ear to whisper, "I won't break Gavin". 

He can still do nothing but stare as I slide my slick folds up and down his length, his breaths coming faster. I lean back over to kiss him again and he finally starts to respond. His tongue seeking mine, his hand fisting my hair, his kiss no longer gentle but greedy and hungry. Searching to taste every moan he pulls from me. I come up gasping for air. His eyes are glazed with passion, but he is being patient. Waiting, wanting to see what I'll do next.

Having had enough teasing, I place his swollen head at my entrance and lower my hips taking him in slowly inch by inch. He groaned in appreciation but makes no moves on his own letting me set the pace. I start to move my hips, slow at first, allowing myself to adjust to his girth and length. His hands start to roam up my hips and sides, never stopping like they aren't quite sure where they should be. I take his hands and guide them to cup my breasts to show him what I want him to focus on. Taking the hint, he slides his rough palms across my peaks before starting to expertly draw circles with my nipples. I moan in approval as he sits up to take one lightly into his mouth, tracing it before flicking it and making it pebble. I gasp as he quickly nips at it before moving to repeat the process on the other. His teasing making my hips buck faster. Amber eyes are trained on mine taking me in as he lays back down on the bed, his hands ghosting down my sides, circling around to grip my ass urging me to move faster.

Panting heavily, I lean back letting his cock hit my sweet spot edging me closer to my release. I'm getting close, so close but I can't quite get there. Gavin must have felt me clenching in desperation making his breath catch in his throat. His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly. Seeming to know exactly what I need, he moves one hand to my hip the other sliding down between us to draw quick circles on my swollen nub. The extra sensation makes me call out his name. Locking his eyes on mine his thumb goes faster building me up as I ride him hard until I finally spill over, throwing my head back with a whimper as I come undone in his hands.

Having been a gentleman up to this point, he finally takes what he wants grabbing my hips and slamming me down as he thrusts up. He's fucking me so hard so soon after cuming and it is pushing me back to the brink. He wasn't far behind me as I shuddered with another strong climax. His eyes rolling back in ecstasy, my name spilling from his lips as he thrusts one final time holding me firmly in place with shuddering breaths. I could feel him pulsing inside me, spilling everything he had held back into my throbbing core. He pulled me down into his arms rolling us to lay side by side, panting.

He flopped himself onto his back to stare at the ceiling in silence. The longer the quiet stretched, the more unsure of myself I became. I fidgeted uncomfortably pulling the sheet over my naked body before mumbling "Are you ok?".

Eyes still glued to the ceiling, Gavin finally murmurs in a hoarse voice "My little sheep is a wolf in sheep's clothing" ending with a rumble of a chuckle in his throat. In one fluid movement, he rolled over, hovering over me one hand pinning my hands above my head the other pulling the sheets off to expose my still flushed body. I stare up at him in a state of shock his voice husky as he asks, "So that means I don't have to hold back?"

I giggle."Nope" I teased as I stretch up to trace my tongue up his throat. I can feel the rumble of a groan as I make my way up to nip at his chin. 

"You've had your fun." he laughs "Now," he says taking my chin in his free hand "It's my turn. "

A thrill ran up my spine at the declaration as he let me go to lean over the side of bed, rifling through his pants. Seeing his ass bobbing as he searched, I reached out and gave it a playful smack. Just enough to sting. I heard a sharp intake of breath and the clink of metal as he sat up in surprise. "Hey that's not playing fair." He smirked at me holding up a pair of handcuffs. "Are you ok with these?"

I coyly held my wrists out to him. " Whatever you want, officer. "

His eyes went dark as he grabbed my hand pulling me into his chest, crushing his lips to cover mine before I felt the cold metal encircle my wrists. He placed a loving kiss on each palm. He then took my face in both hands before warning me "Let me know when to stop. No questions asked."

"I'm sure I'm in good hands" I whispered turning to kiss his palm in return. "How do you want me?"

At that he flipped me quickly onto my stomach using the chain connecting my arms to hold me in place. Sweeping the hair off the back of my neck he started kissing down my neck and across my shoulder. My skin catching fire everywhere he kissed, I sighed into the mattress. Moving back up to the crook of my neck I suddenly felt a sharp pinch as he sucked on tender skin causing my breath to catch as I arched my neck back. I could feel him getting hard again against the small of my back. He looked down at his mark with satisfaction and moved to the other side this time ending with a firm bite. I yelped in pain, but it was a good pain.

"You good?" he breathed in my ear.

I nodded biting my lip. "More...please?" I begged.

"Anything you want." He whispered in the shell of my ear before nipping it. Working his way down my spine he rubbed his cock along the crease of my ass building himself up as he left blossoms of color all over my back alternating between sucking and biting pulling as many moans and whimpers out of me as he could. My pussy was twitching. Aching to be filled again and dripping our mixed juices. He pulled himself off me, stirring a breeze to cool all the marks he left on me. Grabbing my hips, he lifted my rear to meet his bobbing erection. Slipping a hand down he parted my folds, dipping his fingers in, searching for the places that made me cry out. "You seem more than ready. You keep gripping my fingers. Especially when I touch...here." he said as he crooked his fingers right into my g spot.

"Oh God, Gavin don't you dare stop" I cried as he kept working that soft spot. "Wouldn't dream of it. I want you to cum in my hands" he ordered as he put his other hand to work rubbing furiously on my over sensitive clit. I was soon shamelessly screaming his name into a pillow as a fresh orgasm ripped through my body.

My whole body was shaking but he said, "Sorry but I can't let you rest just yet." Supporting my jelly legs, he quickly plunged into me up to the hilt. My head rocked back as he slammed his hip into my ass, liquid dripping down my thighs. Taking a handful of my hair he pulled back gently " Don't hide your face, I want to see and hear you this time. “Changing the angle of his thrust to hit my front wall I found heat coiling within me again ready to snap.

"I'm so close" I whimpered.

"I'm right there with you." He groaned sending a quick smack across my cheeks bouncing on his thighs. "Payback. " he panted chasing his own release.

"Gavin!" I cried.

"Do it. Come for me again." He rasped as I came, stars flashing behind my closed eyelids. I felt like I was melting as he slammed into me one last time releasing himself, curling his body over mine to kiss the back of my neck again gently.

"Let me grab the key really quick". He leaned off the bed to rustle through his pants pockets again. I weakly rolled over into my back, the sheets cold on my feverish skin. He carefully removed the cuffs placing a whisper of a kiss on the red marks left behind. Gathering me to his chest he pulled the blankets to cover us both. I could hear his heart still racing as he started to talk.

"This was everything I dreamed of and more. You were incredible."

"You weren't bad yourself" I giggle snuggling closer.

He lifted my chin to meet his gaze "I love you. It's always been you. You are the only one I have ever wanted in my arms like this."

"You talk as if it's your first time." I joked.

He looked away clearing his throat "It...it was. I'm sure I can do better next time."

I laid there in stunned silence, my face burning again. "I'm sorry! I feel so bad for jumping on top of you now. " I moaned rolling away from him and covering my face.

"Hey like you said, I would have stopped you if I didn't want it." He soothed rubbing a hand over my shoulder and kissing it. "Is there anything you need?"

"Just to go to the bathroom to clean up a bit and get a drink. Other than that, I'm exhausted in the best way.“ I turned back to kiss his warm smile then tried to stand up before falling right back into the bed. "What's wrong?"

"My legs are too weak to stand" I mumbled sheepishly.

"Well that I can help with" he said brightly, scooping me up to escort me to the bathroom to get us both cleaned up, bringing me fresh panties and a cami before bringing me back to bed. He pulled me close again and I reveled in his warmth as he gently stroked up and down my back.

"I love you Gavin." I murmured sleepily.

"I know. I love you too. Now sleep, my little sheep. I'll still be here when you wake up.“ He kissed my forehead as my eyes fluttered shut and we drifted off in each others arms.


End file.
